


trickster? i barely know her.

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a trickster is generally short. But that doesn't mean they can't have fun in their brief flirtations with existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another rp-turned-fanfic. i'm sorry, lol. trickster dave was me! blood, sex, violence, et al. enjoy!

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
  
TT: Strider, is that you?  
TG: hehehe.  
TG: it could be.  
TT: Dave, what have you done with your text, it's retina-searingly off.  
TG: i havent changed a thing, my darling sister.  
TT: Your adherence to the façade is cute, now if you'd be willing to indulge me on what you're doing, I'd be much obliged.  
TG: what im doing?  
TG: i think youve got something backwards, dearest rosie.  
TT: With this text and your appearance. It's a bit ridiculous, even taking into consideration your ironic tendencies.  
TG: maybe you should be asking yourself what YOURE doing.  
TG: sitting there.  
TG: unprepared.  
TT: Unprepared? For what, might I ask?  
TG: hehehe.  
TT: ...  
TG: dont you worry your pretty little head.  
TT: As your sister, your conduct is a bit disconcerting.  
TG: or is it just the way it should be?  
TG: you should give into your darker tendencies sometime, rose dear.  
TG: i think you may find it to be...  
TG: liberating.  
TG: hehehe.  
TT: I don't think you should be prancing about in a garishly-coloured outfit informing me of what I should be doing.  
TT: Are you sure you're feeling alright?  
TG: oh, more than alright.  
TG: im just dandy.  
TG: never better, sis.  
TG: never better.  
TT: I will refrain from launching into a long-winded Karkatesque diatribe if you explain to me what your intentions are.  
TT: This entire charade is far from ironic.  
TT: Frankly, I'm a bit worried that prolonged stays on this meteor have been detrimental to your mental state.  
TG: wouldnt that just be the height of irony, though?  
TG: something so ironic it ceases to be ironic, and that in and of itself makes it that much more ironic?  
TG: you may call me the master of ironies.  
TG: ill allow it.  
TT: So long as you've retained your wits about you I suppose there's no need to waltz into your room to ensure your sanity.  
TG: i wouldnt recommend it.  
TG: hehehe.  
TT: Where have you been these past few days? I've seen nary a glimpse of the "master of ironies".  
TG: oh, you know.  
TG: to and fro.  
TG: hither and thither.  
TG: theres a lot of blood around here.  
TT: ...Blood?  
TT: Dave, where are you as of this moment.  
TG: shouldnt you be concerned with your friends?  
TT: My friends? Has something happened? Dammit, your enigmatic ways serve as quite the impediment, brother dearest.  
TT: By all means, please elaborate.  
TG: oh, i think you'll figure it out.  
TT: You're not my brother.  
TG: hehehe.  
TG: arent i?  
TT: Oh god, you're not my brother.  
TT: Where is he?  
TT: Where is Dave Strider.  
TG: but im right here, rose.  
TT: You haven't the faintest clue what you're tampering with, whoever you are.  
TT: If they've come into harm, any of them, you will pay dearly.  
TG: youre very cute when youre scared.  
TG: has anyone ever told you that?  
TT: Has anyone ever told you such phatic utterances are socially taboo in regards to siblings?  
TT: In addition, I'd love to hear how cute I look when your eyes are impaled with a pair of needles.  
TG: and youre fiesty too.  
TG: in addition, im sure my colleagues would have much to say on the incestuous matter if they had any capabilities of speech still.  
TG: oops.  
TG: hehehe.  
TT: You're a coward.  
TT: Taunting me from behind a screen.  
TG: said the crow to the raven.  
TG: caw.  
TG: hehehe.  
TT: Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore'. You've impeded on the wrong meteor, whoever you are. You had best be prepared to pay the consequences.  
TG: im ashamed of you, dearest sister of mine.  
TG: unable to recognize her own brother.  
TG: i assure you, under the blood i look exactly the same.  
TG: i think red would look good on you, too.  
TT: Don't talk as though you know me.  
TG: as though? but i do.  
TG: a miss rose lalonde, as snarky as she is brilliant.  
TT: And twice as deadly, brother dearest.  
TG: thats my girl.  
TT: Would you like a private demonstration? I'd be more than happy to accomodate such a request.  
TG: and here you were scolding ME about incest.  
TG: tsk tsk.  
TG: hehehe.  
TT: I would be able to ignore social consequence for the time being if my reward would be being the last thing you ever see.  
TG: are you coming onto me, darling rosie?  
TG: i cant say id be able to refuse.  
TT: Are you prepared to accept the ramifications of your actions?  
TG: im shaking in my stylish yet affordable boots.  
TT: I'm sure I'll be able to assuage your fears soon enough. Death has a way of resolving all cluttered emotion.  
TG: i know.  
TG: hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

He grinned wildly at the computer screen, hearing her footsteps echo down the long corridor. She was coming for him, and that was exciting. The trickster form of Dave Strider sat at the pilfered laptop, nearly trembling with how eager he was for this. It'd been so long, so long since he'd had a little fun. The door to the room he occupied flew open and he grinned up at her silhouette, the only light in the room coming from the laptop screen. He sat with it on his lap, cross-legged. The screen reflected off his pink heart-shaped sunglasses; covered in smears of blood. As was he - hands, shirt, even splatters on his face.  
  
"Hello, Rose." An unsettling giggle filled the gap between his sentences. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Rose approached swiftly. Closing the distance between them she shoved him onto his back wordlessly, her knees on either side of his chest - one hand on his neck. Her free hand aimed one of her needles at his face.  
  
"Where is he?" As calm as she looked, her voice held an edge. It was so enticing. He merely grinned up at her toothily, more incessant giggles resounding from him at the attention.  
  
"Who, dear sister?" The inquisitive tone was once again marred by his overbearing chipperness.  
"DAVE, dammit. What have you done with him?!" Her composure slipped and it made him chuckle darkly, staring up into her eyes behind his tinted lenses.  
  
"You're even cuter when you're mad." She tightened her hold around his neck and it only made his giggles grow louder.  
  
"I'm counting to three."  
"Heeeehehee. Dave, Dave... I guess you could say he... flipped out. I told you, sister. I'm right here." Rose's nails dug into his neck.  
"One." His lips curled into another devious grin.  
"That's right. Squeeze harder. Draw blood. Kill your brother. Your only, darling brother. We'll make a Macbeth out of you yet." Even though his voice was considerably huskier, his creepy smile could be heard in his words. He felt her tense there on top of him.  
  
"Two." Her voice was a strained hiss. His hands twitched, nails scraping roughly against the floor, cracking with the pressure. His eyes, hidden behind the sunglasses, were wild. Like a rabid animal.  
  
"Do it, Rose. Do it. Kill me. I fucking dare you."  
"Three." He barely heard her voice amongst the burst of light that erupted from her needles. It blinded him momentarily, but he was already gone.  
  
"Hee hee hee." Neither hide nor hair of him was left behind, but his giggle echoed around the room. Tricksters could flash step, too. He watched as her eyes frantically searched the room, jumping to her feet.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Rose's voice was steeled. He flashstepped closer to her, long enough to whisper in her ear, then flit away.  
  
"He was."  
  
"You can't hide forever." She fired a bolt from one of her needles, towards where he had been moments ago. It lit up the room briefly. In the illumination he was seen, dark and shadowy in the corner of the room. His grin was... haunting.  
  
"You're right." Pause, giggle. "You'll get tired eventually."  
"What do you want?" she questioned. "Why are you here?" There was a long pause before she spoke again, and her words had a sing-song lilt that made him smile even wider. "Are you prepared to die?"  
  
"Is this so terrible, dear sister? Everyone has a side to themselves they need to unleash once in a while. Hee hee hee."  
"Oh brother dearest, come play with me then. Don't run away." Her voice was different this time; dripping with sarcasm and bloodlust. It was wild and untamable. He loved it. He loved it all.  
  
"Can't we be childish a little bit longer?" He stepped up beside her for a second before scooting away once again. "I _am_ having fun. Aren't you?" He saw her reach out - while her hand only reached a bit away from her body, he felt tendrils of darkness reach around him, and pin him to the nearest wall. His giggles became shrill, but he seemed no more concerned than he was a moment ago.  
  
"That's the spirit. You've grown so much, sister." He watched Rose approach with a needle outstretched, and cooed at her in a hushed tone as she dragged it down his cheek, drawing blood.  
  
"I would prefer you not speak as though we've grown up alongside each other. We've hardly met." The trickster made a point of catching the blood with his tongue as it ran down the side of his cheek, making intense eye contact that only he could be aware of behind those cheerful sunglasses.  
  
"Oh, but haven't we? I may not be the brother you've seen, but I assure you. He and I are one and the same. Hee hee hee." Rose tilted her head to the side, watching him with what he could define as enraptured attention. Until she was kissing him. It forced another giggle from him and he nipped at her mouth, tilting his head away, grinning incessantly still.  
  
"What _ever_ happened to that whole taboo bit? Or are you entirely convinced I'm not who I say I am?" As his words concluded, he felt the tendrils tighten around his frame. His fingers flexed at the new tightness.  
  
"Identity matters little for the soon to be deceased."  
  
"I never pegged you as the type to jump, hump, and dump, Rose Lalonde," he growled playfully. "Colour me surprised." He saw her grin before she had embedded the needles into the wall on either side of his head. It made him jump and giggle again.  
  
"There are many things you've yet to discover, Mr. Strider. If that is your name."  
"Ooh. "Mister" Strider. I like that." He nipped the air in front of him again, squirming against the tentacles. Not in discomfort... he rather enjoyed the pressure. "What else've you got that I don't know about, sister dear?"  
  
She watched him with analyzing eyes, as if calculating her next move. A prehensile shadow extended to his face, the trickster watching it with wide, excited eyes. It hovered momentarily in front of him, as though debating on what it wanted to do. She flicked her fingers, and his glasses were sent skittering across the floor. He barely flinched at the motion, giggling again.  
  
"It wouldn't be any fun if a magician were to reveal her tricks before their turn now would it?" He watched her now with eerie pink eyes. As his giggles died down again, he grinned darkly.  
  
"You're right. Where're my fucking manners? But damn, you're too fuckin' good at this whole evil thing. Pray continue. Hee hee hee." Her response was a slow blink, the grin she wore dissolving into a stoic mask that she seemed to wear as default. She caught his gaze, the shadows releasing him with a flick of her wrist. He slipped to the floor, hands sliding into his pockets. For the moment, he knew he didn't need to run again.  
  
"What a strange colour."  
"You don't dig this?" He closed his eyes then, a flash of concentration grazing his consciousness. When he opened them again, they were a vibrant orange. "How about this?" Another close, another open. They're turquoise. "Now?" He trembled excitedly at a thought. "Wait, wait." He closed them once more. Upon opening them, they were red - the same shade as Dave's. His grin widened. "Does this suit your tastes more? Hee hee hee."  
  
Rose huffed a short, derisitory laugh, taking a step closer to him. The shadows that were twisting around her body reached out for him, the dark tongues lapping at the fresh blood. He regrded the tongues as someone might regard a stranger's dog licking at them.  
  
"Your attempts at masquerading as my Dave are commendable. I'd say you were fairly close were you not so.... you." He rolled his eyes. They were back to pink.  
"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm your fucking brother." The trickster locked eyes with hers, then. Her own screamed 'prove it'. When she spoke, however, she was calm again.  
"I've yet to see anything that would substantiate your claims."  
  
The trickster opened his arms, looking to and fro.  
  
"Well, he ain't here, is he?" Brow raised in a bit of a 'duh' expression.  
"My apologies if I remain skeptical to the fact that my brother developed the ability of biokenesis." Ignoring her for the moment, he went to fetch his sunglasses. A cool kid should never be without his shades.  
"I told you. He flipped. Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
"By all means." Still no fucking shades. He turned back to her.  
"Yeah, okay." He held up his hands, palms flat together. "He. Flipped." He turned his hands, so the back of the one that was previously facing himself was now facing her. He then opened his arms in a shrug as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire fucking world. "Like the negative of a photograph. Jesus, Rose. You're supposed to be the smart one." He barely saw Rose snarl as the dark tendrils shot out at him, grazing his skin. They drew more blood.  
  
"How would one go about returning him from his flipped state?" Rose's words were calm, but the Trickster could hear the fire burning behind them. It made him crack into another grin, wiping some of the blood off his cheek and tasting it.  
  
"Oh, come on. Am I really that bad?"  
"Insufferably so." Pause. "Although I must admit, your propensity for darkness is alluring, I will inexorably crave the company of my own indifferent Dave." This made the Trickster pull a face. For once, it wasn't sinister, sarcastic, or even all that crazy.  
"But he's such a goddamn tool."  
"De gustibus non est disputandem, I suppose. He is a bit of an acquired taste." She waved her hand dismissively, and the shadowy energy around his limbs faded. Let go of, he found his glasses. Slipping them on again, he looked back to Rose.  
"As for getting him back, I dunno. I mean... There's gotta be a reason I'm here instead of him now, huh? Hee hee hee."  
"If you're suggesting you serve a higher purpose on this meteor, I doubt it. Perhaps the universe tired of the monotony that is our lives?"  
"All I'm saying is that he wanted to get his bloodthirst on. And you shouldn't discredit me so quickly, dear sis." At this point, he was wondering if she was ever going to let him leave.  
"Is that so? I'm sorry, I have a bit of a disinclination toward ostentatious bloodshed an those involved with it. If you want to leave, I'd love to see you attempt to do so. It would be entertaining, to say the least." She smiled thoughtfully. "I'm sure your mutilated cadaver would prove a most interesting feast for horrorterrors that may chance upon it." It made him giggle again, and he waggled his finger at her. He winked, but it was imperceptible behind his glasses.  
  
"Some~one doesn't want their bro~ther back." His voice was sing-song. Hollow and unnatural. Eerie. He was barely able to quell his giggles before Rose had closed the distance between them, her body humming with the dark energy of the miasma surrounding her. Her words were hissed in his ear.  
  
"Regardless of whether or not destroying you would be conducive to a reversal of whatever _this_ is, it wouldn't be smart to tempt me."  
  
The Trickster put his hands on his cheeks, unable to stop the next grin that crossed his face. His words were an excited whisper.  
  
 _"But it's so much fun."_  
"Frolicking about in a body that isn't yours, claiming a stake of what was wrongly wrenched from another. I can see how it must be invigorating." Nodding emphatically, Trickster Dave giggled again. He scooted away from her, into the shadows once more. He knew she could find him easily, but he was very much actually enjoying himself.  
  
"Glad you see where I'm coming from with this. I mean you can totally try and kill me and all if you want. Whatever blows your hair back and all that. I stand by my observation that you're hot when you're mad. Hee hee hee."  
"I suppopse you'd like to see how 'hot' I can get then. If you think you can handle that." She flexed her fingers, then, directing the grimdark power upwards to form a spiraling column. A smile settled on her face. He could only guess it was from overwhelming exhilaration. He offered an impressed 'oooh' at her show of power, accompanied by a condescending golf clap.  
  
"I think I'm getting a case of the vapors over here, sis. I can take whatever you wanna dish out."  
"I doubt you could truly handle whatever I deem necessary to 'dish out', but you're welcome to entertain me as long as your body can withstand it."  
  
He smirked from the shadows, stepping forward just a bit so enough light would bathe him for her to see. He was spreading his arms, lowering his defenses for her.  
  
"Bring it. Hee hee hee."


End file.
